If My Love Stays Near Me
by Ruemaja
Summary: Zoro and Luffy listen to music. ZoroxLuffy yaoi


_**"If My Love Stays Near Me"  
**_Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me. The song and the translation don't belong to me either.

This is a yaoi Zoro x Luffy Fanfic.

_**"If My Love Stays Near Me"**_

It was just entrancing, the way the old record played. The clear voice of the singer was simply mesmerizing and the music was truly magnificent. Luffy listened to the clear music with his eyes closed and a smile gracing his lips. Everyone watched him amused at the way he reacted to the music. It must've been nice especially to him because he had insisted on getting a musician since the first day they all met. Since they hadn't a musician yet, they had to get something else while they looked for one.  
  
It was Nami who had brought the record. It was Usopp and Chopper who had bought the phonograph from an unusual shop in the last island they visited. Luffy hadn't known how to react to it at first but as soon as Nami put the record on, Luffy was instantly taken in and it started to become a hobby or a ritual of sorts.  
  
After dinner had been served, before Luffy went to bed, he'd put on the record and the phonograph would play such music. It would sail the sea of the sky like that, floating. Sanji had been amused. Luffy didn't bother him so much when the music played and even hushed people when the music played.  
  
The first record they'd put on was lively and cheerful. Luffy liked that and sometimes he'd ask someone, anyone, to dance with him. They would oblige and they would dance. They liked to see Luffy happy.  
  
So the next few islands they visited, he'd ask around to look for new records. Soon the records piled up and Luffy danced and he was happy.  
  
Zoro wasn't sure what made him buy the record in the first place. He didn't think Luffy would be into opera music since he didn't seem the type. But he bought it anyway because maybe at some point it did remind him of himself, asking for something that he knew he would be punished for.  
  
So one night when they were alone on the deck, he walked up, settled beside him after the last music played and asked if he could play the record.  
  
"What music does that play?" Luffy asked, interested.  
  
Zoro shrugged. "I don't know if you'd like it..." He began.  
  
Luffy gave him a wide grin. "Then play it." He said. "It wouldn't hurt to try other things."  
  
"Always adventurous." He remarked, grinning and plopped the record in.  
  
The sound of the music reached Luffy's ears. It was a gentle music, slightly sad. He couldn't understand the words because it was in another language. But Zoro liked it and understood the lyrics enough since he'd been to the island where they spoke that way long enough to be able to understand it well.  
  
Luffy scuffled nearer to him and asked in a very soft voice. "What does it mean...?"  
  
Zoro turned to him, slightly surprised. Then he moved closer and answered.  
  
_Se lo sono quello che mi dicono, quanto crudele e Dio, Che mi ha data la vita  
_  
"If I am what they say, how cruel is God that gave me life..."  
  
_Credimi, lo somo una provera donna Desiderando il mio amore  
_  
"Believe me, I'm just a poor woman that desires his love..."  
  
_No. Anche se nessuno mi crede, Se il mio amore sta vincino ha me, Volentieri riceverro qualsiasi punizione_.  
  
"No. Even if no one believes me, if my love stays near me, I will accept any punishment..."  
  
_Per Favore, Dio  
_  
"Please, God..."  
  
_Senti le preghiere di questa provera donna..._  
  
"Listen to the prayers of this poor woman..." Zoro finished and turned to Luffy who was so close to him. His face only a few inches apart.  
  
Luffy smiled up at him. "You can understand the song?" He whispered.  
  
Zoro gave out a short laugh. "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to tell you what it said..." He replied.  
  
Luffy continued to smile. "You've really been to places before we met, huh?" He remarked.  
  
Zoro nodded. Luffy was so close, he could feel the warmth Luffy gave out. It was comforting. The night was quiet as the song repeated. The notes danced and the moon seemed brighter then. Zoro didn't believe there was a god. But Luffy was so close to him; he began to think maybe there was. Because Luffy wouldn't be here if there wasn't one, would he?  
  
...Would he?  
  
"Per Favore, Dio..." Zoro murmured, unconsciously quoting from the song. Almost pleading to a god he didn't really believe in just as the singer had done so.  
  
Luffy turned to at him, still with a smile on his face, eyes closed. Still with that innocent face. Zoro knew things would change if he leant in and tried to kiss his captain. But he was willing to accept any changes, any punishment should he really do so, because he'd give anything for Luffy. Maybe that was one reason why he got back up every time he was hurt.  
  
If Luffy stayed near him, he was all right...  
  
If Luffy stayed...  
  
If Luffy...  
  
"Per Favore..." He continued to murmur, closing his eyes.  
  
Luffy was everything to him. And he didn't know what or how it happened but it just did. Soon, he was following Luffy despite everything. He was following Luffy.  
  
_Please, God...  
_  
He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and closed the distance between them.  
  
_Listen to the prayers of this poor man...  
_**End notes:  
**  
Please excuse the slight OOC. I think they're slightly OOC but I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to write this. The song is called "Se le mio amore sta vicino" from Parasite Eve. I've only heard the song once. I didn't translate the song either. I got the translation and lyrics from animelyrics so it also doesn't belong to me.  
  
Thank you for reading my fanfic please excuse my errors. English is not my native tongue so the tenses might be a little way off and i don't think Word gets it right all the time either. 


End file.
